tkokfandomcom-20200216-history
The Kingdom of Kaliron Wiki
The Kingdom of Kaliron The Kingdom of Kaliron (TKoK) - a custom map for Warcraft 3 made by Crimson Creations Team with the help of TGM Team, The Kingdom of Kaliron has made its own name by being one of the most played Role Playing Maps in the Warcraft3 engine. TKoK allows saving of the players character using a codestring, this codestring can then be used to load the same character in the next game, allowing progress to go beyond the normal "one play and you are done" of regular maps. Evolution The first developer of the map, John Dynarski (famous as Vexsin aka Vexen.X) started his map as the main programmer with Fredrik Persson (Sevenix aka PheoniX_VII) as the main designer of the game. It is currently unknown how the first versions are evolved, but it is known that TKoK has completed two generations and is now living in third. The Kingdom of Kaliron v1.xx (Unknown) The Kingdom of Kaliron v2.xx (Unknown) The Kingdom of Kaliron v3.xx In the year 2009, Crimson Creations team gave an announcement on The Hive Workshop about the new generation of TKoK that received many changes in good side compared to 2.xx versions. Many of the mobs became scripted with custom abilities and every bossfight got turned to art of strategy and personal tactics. The map is still evolving to the present day. The appearance of TGM Team In late spring 2012, the player that called himself as Simplar Duoson (DUOS) that is the leader of the mapmaking crew called TGM Team appeared. In the end of the summer he got promoted to the helper of TKoK community by Crimson Creations Team and some of the map's alpha testers who believed that he can make the map better. The first version with his contributions was 3.2.2 (introducing Ancient Hydra). In January 2013, Vexsin mysteriously disappeared, so DUOS became the main developer of TKoK. In this period it was no versions for a long time and players were just killing Ancient Hydra time to time. When 3.3.0 version was released by DUOS (introducing Ortakna), it contained many performance improves and fixes of some bugs, (like Combat System timer bug that required to enter '-ctfix' command for fixing). From 3.3.0, '-ctfix' command was removed. In July of 2014, Vexsin has released a statement declaring that he is currently working on a stand alone edition of the game and will soon be starting a kickstarter campaign to fund the adventure which has been in development since January of 2013. The Kingdom of Kaliron - Future A bit before 3.3.0 release, Vexsin made his comeback after his inactivity and announced that he will no longer work on TKoK 3.xx because he develops the standalone game. He shown a bit of story and some screenshots. Despite the appearence of some unofficial versions with very poor quality, the last official version is TkoK 3.3.0f. Vexsin decided that 3.3.0f would be the last official version to be released. Category:Browse